


His Hunter

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian reflects on his and Hunter’s relationship as his husbands life is in danger.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 13





	His Hunter

Sebastian was a cold, heartless bitch till Hunter came along. Sweet, caring Hunter but only sweet and caring to him. Sebastian remembers the first time he saw him, his fluffy hair and his dark green eyes. His smirk, that goddamn smirk. The smirk that had Sebastian head over heels the second he saw it. 

Sebastian didn’t think he’d ever be able to speak to Hunter then he was told Hunter was his new dorm mate, which meant he would need to speak to him.

The first few weeks Sebastian said not much. Just small talk here and there and then Hunter had asked him to be his co-captain.

“You know better than I do, I need them on my side not against me. The only way that’s going to happen is if you help me.” Hunter explained and Sebastian had said okay because he would cut a limb of if Hunter asked.

Then Sebastian started talking to him more, not as a co-captain but as a friend. They started hanging round more. Late nights on their dorm floor, sharing stories, breaking down each other’s wall, seeing the insecurities, the vulnerabilities. Late nights in their dorm, everything silent apart from the laptop screen playing the film they had chosen to watch.

And then Hunter kissed him. They were laying beside each other on the floor. Somehow Hunter had got Sebastian to open up. Sebastian was talking about how weak he felt because he let his father control him. Sebastian spoke about he felt disappointed in himself especially after the slushie accident. He felt disappointed about all the mistakes he made. Hunter just wanted Sebastian to see himself how he saw him. So he kissed him. Sebastian froze, unsure what was going on before his brain registered Hunter’s lips against his own. He kissed back, the urge and quickness of the kiss soon turned to loving and laziness. They spent the next few hours kissing before they moved to the bed, falling asleep peacefully next to each other. The best sleep both of them has had in a while.

The next morning Hunter woke Sebastian up with small kisses around his face. Sebastian smiling softly when he woke. That simple moment was when Hunter asked to be his boyfriend.

Then the next years went perfect. Yes, they had arguments and fights but every couple did. They made up, had sex and cuddled and spoke.

Sebastian remembers the day Hunter proposed to him. They were walking along the beach, Hunter holding tightly on to his hand. The sunset was nothing more than perfect. Hunter got him to look at and when he turned back around he on one knee. Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see Thad with a camera.

“Sebastian, Sebby, Bassy, Seb, Bas, babe, baby, literal my whole world. Yes, I’m being sappy, don’t you dare interrupt me.” He smiled. “My life has only got better since I’ve met you. Everything is because of you. I couldn’t live without you. Will you marry me?” Hunter asked. Sebastian smiled.

“Of course I will.” Hunter put the ring on his finger, kissed him before picking him up and spinning him around.

Their wedding was perfect. Often Sebastian finds himself reminiscing Hunter’s vows to him.

“I’ve told you this before but I’m telling you again. Everything is because of you, you’ve only made my life better. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. And I’ll always love you no matter if we are arguing, fighting or no longer together. You’ll always be the person I love the most. I couldn’t live without you.”

“I couldn’t live without you either....” Sebastian spoke brokenly, his hand tightly gripping Hunter’s as his husband laid in the hospital bed.

Sebastian’s heart had stopped when he got the call from the hospital. His brain seemed to only registered certain words. “Bad accident.” “Might not make it.” “Best if you come now.”

Sebastian probably had broken many speeds limits to get to the hospital. If his Hunter was going, he was going with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian hadn’t let go of his hand since he arrived. He brought it to his face and sobbed into it. He couldn’t loose him. He could never ever loose him. Hunter meant so much to him, he meant everything to him.

Hunter had made him such a better person, he helped him accept what his father had done to him, he helped him accept everyone makes mistakes, he helped him learn how to love again. Most importantly, he had made Sebastian himself again. He wasn’t going to loose Hunter. He was going to put up a fight and he knew Hunter would too.

He looked up at his unconscious husband. His faces covered in cuts and bruises, his body the same. His leg and arm in a cast, broken the doctor had told him. The car had hit his car at the side. If the car was going any faster it would have killed him guaranteed. Sebastian didn’t want to think like that. He knew Hunter was lucky, he always was. He always missed things just by an inch. Hunter always found a way around.

Sebastian gripped his hand and buried his face in it, sobbing again.

“Seb....” Sebastian’s head popped up quickly. He cried harder when he saw Hunter’s eyes looking at him. Hunter looked down at himself before looking back at himself. “Come here...” his voice sounded broken.

Sebastian carefully climbed next to him, resting his head on Hunter’s shoulder.

“You should know...” Sebastian looked up at him. “You can’t get rid of me that easily..” Hunter smiled at him, Sebastian couldn’t help but smiling back.

“I know, so don’t dare try and leave me.”

“I’m going to be alright, baby....” he kissed his head gently. “I promise..”

Sebastian kissed his cheek gently, not wanting to hurt him.


End file.
